


The Amazing Tumbling Amnesiacs of New York

by nonky



Series: The Amazing Amnesiacs of New York [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: It seemed entirely normal there would be guns drawn on Roman's innocent trip to spar with Jane. Kurt was beginning to wonder if gunplay had been part of their childhood bedtime routines, after brushing teeth but before checking under the bed for monsters.





	

The first time Roman scared his guards, he'd been allowed out of his room to spar with Jane. They'd closed the gym to other agents and Kurt had come along to help supervise. The last thing he wanted was some strange misunderstanding to take away the few freedoms he could offer Jane's brother. 

He had paperwork to do, and his assistant Brianna was no longer letting him claim a looming emergency every time he tried to avoid her. That was his own fault for getting caught in a lie at the coffee cart instead of handling an important phone call with another agency. So he'd carried his homework in, stacked it on a spare folding chair and started calmly suffering through the pileup while Jane and Roman had fun. 

The siblings were used to fighting one another, but the joy in it was obvious very quickly. Jane was rough from the beginning. The gym was as familiar to her as her own apartment. The guards knew her and in Weller's presence she was treated with the crisp deference of a princess at her own castle. 

Roman was obviously strong and in shape, but wary of his own violence. Dr. Sun had gone too far in her prognosis, Kurt thought to himself. He needed the cooperation of his medical advisors, but Jane's brother didn't seem unhinged. He was upset, but Kurt was upset for the siblings. Their lives were tragic, and he really didn't see where they could have had a chance to break from Shepherd without getting themselves killed. 

He tried not to stare at them. It was nice to see Jane's smile. She bounced on her feet and circled Roman's longer grip, taking jabs without differentiating between playing and trying to hit him. They threw a lot of fighting styles out, matching and moving on when they felt like it. 

Jane dropped to a crouch and went for Roman's midsection, getting him down neatly and going for a pin. Her brother grunted and initially took the hit before fighting back. He got her by an arm and the waist of her pants, giving her a light toss off. She rolled and came quickly to her feet, beating her brother by a few seconds. 

"You're rusty," Jane taunted. 

"I'll get faster," Roman told her. He rushed her coming up on her left, and she went to duck him on his right, depending on her speed and being a little smaller to squeak past him. 

Kurt heard a notification from his phone, took his eyes away for one second and Jane let out a shriek. Guns cleared leather and he stood up, irrationally panicked. She was up on Roman's shoulders, lying across his arms with arms and legs pinned in what had to be the most complicated grip Kurt had ever seen. 

He exhaled, instantly recognizing it was a very skillful hold and Roman was strong enough to treat her carefully. The guards were less calm, and they had their guns out and pointed at the mats. Jane had become a human shield, her scream turning a workout into an incident to be defused. 

"Guns down, agents," he said. "He's her brother, if you haven't forgotten. Roman, you want to do me a favour and let Jane down slowly."

The man immediately went to his knees, Jane's feet lowering to let her stand. She put a hand on Roman and grimaced in Kurt's direction. "I'm sorry, that was my fault. He surprised me. I kind of - I think I remembered the first time you were big enough to just scoop me up like that," she said gleefully. "I still don't know how you do it. You won't show me."

"You're not big enough to lift me like that," Roman shrugged, as he came to his feet. He glanced at the guards and let them see he was perfectly calm. "And I don't think getting dropped on my head is going to make my brain damage better."

Jane's momentary horror was cut off as he danced back a few paces and put up his fists. "Come on, we're sparring," he said.

Kurt winced, aware Jane had a second of blind terror Roman was blaming her for his memory loss. She turned to speak to him, distractedly raising her fists. "You're not brain damaged," she said. "You can form new memories as well as anyone, and you'll get old memories back. You have all your functional information and access to your skills. It just takes some exposure to things to reclaim them."

The younger man feigned a jab high to her chin and she dodged. He made a face. "I live in a cell."

"You get out all the time, and it could be a secret CIA torture dungeon, so maybe a little gratitude is in order," Jane said pointedly. 

"Thanks for not sending me to the dungeon, man," Roman yelled over.

Kurt was just getting his papers gathered up from his sudden rush to save Jane from what had looked like a variation on a showy 1990's wrestling stunt. "No problem, buddy, anytime."

Jane stopped on the mats, crossing her arms. "I meant for me. You should teach me that move. I'm sure I can find a way to use it without needing to lift a person above my head," she insisted.

"You'd need someone smaller than you, and you're strong but you're not that big or tall. You been out beating up on little kids lately, Remi?"

She kicked out, got his shin and he stumbled. Jane pressed the advantage, getting Roman to the floor and going for another pin. 

"I just want to learn it," she grumbled, unable to get his arm from where he'd folded it behind his own neck.

Roman yawned, pretending to be bored as Jane desperately tugged at his elbow. She made an unsporting poke to his stomach, and he belched in her face. 

Disgusted, Jane lost her partial pin and she was again up and being swung around by her arm and leg. "Kurt, help!"

She was giggling as much as she was wailing, and he looked up with his best chiding squint. "Jane, don't tattle! Roman, fair play is always the right play! Also, she drinks way too much coffee to spin her, and she might throw up," he called.

"Ooh, ugh," Jane mumbled. She sat down for a second and Roman kicked her gently in the legs until she was over her dizziness. "You're lacking in discipline," she complained.

"You're short, but I'm polite enough not to say anything," Roman told her quickly. "You wanna have a push-up contest?"

She walked over to get her water. "You're going to cheat," Jane predicted. 

Roman nodded, and waved Kurt over. "So we'll go two-on-one. Assistant Director, my sister needs a push-up buddy. First to get to 100 is the winner. You two will have to share the prize, which is nothing because I live in a cell. If I win, I get some of that coffee every day at 11 am. Or you can help me bust out," he said, grinning. 

Kurt wasn't having any luck getting his work done. He gestured to the guards, who weren't the most relaxed guys he could put with Roman. If the amnesiac was going to throw out one-liners, his guards had better be able to tell he was kidding. 

"I'm in, but these guys are paid to have no sense of humour. He didn't mean it about breaking out," Kurt said. He rolled up his sleeves and got down on the mat. 

Jane scrambled to join him, and all three of them were busy trying to win. When he saw how quick Roman was, he pushed himself harder. It was even close, but two people hit fifty push-ups each faster than Roman's individual effort.

"Hah! We win!" Jane did the traditional gloating dance of all sisters everywhere throughout history. Kurt shook out his rubbery arms and marveled that Roman was only fifteen push-ups behind when they were both done. 

"Better luck next time. I wouldn't mind learning that overhead move, either," Kurt told Roman. 

"Of course, next time."

Jane rolled her eyes and kicked her brother. "That's not fair."

She was, predictably, hoisted up on his arms and made to cry 'uncle.' Kurt didn't get his signatures done, because his arms were too sore to continue that day.


End file.
